


Papa

by MissKaro



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Melancholy, Sappy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaro/pseuds/MissKaro
Summary: El gran Sesshōmaru quería a sus hijas y no las había abandonado de pequeñas si no se hubiera visto obligado.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece.  
> Advertencia: Spoilers del especial sobre HNY.

**I**

* * *

Los miembros de Towa quemaban por el agotamiento mientras veía con impotencia cómo Kirinmaru se acercaba a ella y a su hermana Setsuna, espada en mano, listo para acabar con ambas —demostrando que su poder era muy superior al de dos jóvenes hanyō.

—Lo… siento —susurró casi inaudiblemente hacia su gemela, respirando con dificultad. Lamentaba ser incapaz de protegerla y salvarla como en aquel terrible incendio que las separó… aunque al menos ahora afrontarían su destino _juntas_.

Sin verla, pudo imaginar que Setsuna la miró arrugando su nariz, en un gesto que le reprobaba por sonar rendida. Su hermana menor era nada positiva a comparación suya, pero era obstinada al punto de no ceder a lo imposible.

Algo de eso la animó, así que empuñó sus manos, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para levantarse y enfrentar al gran demonio del Este. No podía permitir que le dieran fin sin luchar de pie.

Su corazón saltó al sentir la presencia de su enemigo a unos pasos de ella.

…entonces con la velocidad de un relámpago detectó a un demonio más y a una energía sumamente poderosa que le erizó la piel, acompañados de un estruendo en la tierra.

Una tensión terrorífica siseó en el viento de montaña.

Towa alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver una espada clavada en el suelo, cerca de Kirinmaru, la cual emitía una energía que ella soñaría tener.

Olvidándose de su enemigo, inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos al cielo en tinieblas, donde una criatura sorprendente le robó el aire que apenas recuperaba.

El que había interrumpido a Kirinmaru era un imponente demonio de cabellera plateada, ojos dorados, una media luna azul en la frente y marcas rojas en sus pómulos; portaba una armadura de batalla que contrastaba con la finura de sus prendas de vestir y el brillo peligroso en la espada de su mano derecha.

También tenía una estola como Setsuna.

El corazón se le aceleró más que con la adrenalina de la pelea. En cámara lenta, observó al recién llegado mientras sus pensamientos corrían como locos, su mente estremecida por punzadas dolorosas.

Movida por un presentimiento, su mirada se agudizó para detallar el rostro del demonio, cuya atención se encontraba en Kirinmaru, dedicándole la expresión impasible de sus facciones, tanto o más amenazante que el desdén y la sed de sangre en los orbes áureos.

Una imagen destelló en su mente igual que el flash de una fotografía, mostrándole aquellos ojos con un brillo suave.

— _Papa_ —pronunció oyendo su voz de niña pequeña, coincidiendo con el momento en que Kirinmaru nombró al demonio.

Sesshōmaru.

Su padre.

El hombre del que había oído hablar muchas ocasiones y que nunca había aparecido frente a ella.

Por un instante demasiado rápido le pareció que los ojos de _su padre_ se desviaban hacia ellas, ablandándose a modo de afecto; sin embargo, en un parpadeo él estaba delante de Kirinmaru, coincidiendo con su espada en un atronador contacto.

Eso fue lo que necesitó para que una bomba estallara dentro de su cuerpo.

Towa se llevó una mano al pecho, sus ojos humedeciéndose como solo pocas veces, recordando algunas memorias de su pasado que iban más allá de sus días felices con Setsuna en el bosque, muy difusas porque era demasiado chica.

Conmocionada, vio momentos mágicos con ese demonio de temible apariencia para cualquiera menos ella. Quiso llorar y golpear algo por los sentimientos que la abrumaban y dolían, comprendiendo las implicaciones de esas imágenes.

Tragó saliva con el corazón tembloroso.

Él la había abrigado con su estola en una noche de lluvia.

Su mano había sujetado flores que ella había arrancado para él.

La había mirado con orgullo cuando hizo su primer salto grande.

 _Le había permitido que abrazara su pierna cuando él había dicho que se iría_.

—Esa mariposa. —La voz de Setsuna le devolvió al presente.

Se había abstraído del mundo y no sabía la manera en que ella había respondido a su propia reacción.

Borrándose una lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla, Towa miró hacia su hermana menor, quien veía a su derecha, donde una mariposa de alas violetas, rojas, rosadas y negras se alejaba en dirección desconocida.

Frunció el ceño, oyendo de fondo el combate que se desarrollaba cuando ella se hallaba de cara a un conflicto interno.

_¿Una mariposa de los sueños?_

No supo si la pequeña criatura era la responsable de que esos recuerdos regresaran, o si lo era ver de nuevo a su padre, pero había cosas de la que sí estaba segura.

Nunca fueron solo Setsuna y ella. El _gran Sesshōmaru_ las quería y no las había abandonado de pequeñas si no se hubiera visto obligado. Él no las dejaba indefensas y estaría ahí para ellas cuando le necesitaran. La actual batalla que él enfrentaba era por su familia.

Su padre las protegía.

 _Lo había hecho siempre_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Spoilers del episodio 15 de HNY.

**II**

* * *

— _En las montañas…_

Un estornudo de Towa cortó la canción de Rin, quien rápidamente comprobó que la manta le cubriera, y, por consiguiente, corroboró el estado de la otra bebé.

Ambas estaban perfectamente.

La pelinegra sonrió acariciando los rostros de sus pequeñas. Al ser mitad demonio, sabía que no enfermarían con facilidad, pero eso no impedía que la joven madre se preocupara por cosas tan nimias para otros. Jaken-sama la había reprendido por una actitud indigna de las hijas de alguien tan grande como Sesshōmaru-sama, que les heredaría su fortaleza, pero él también sucumbía y se mantenía muy atento a cualquier cambio en las telas de las dos, especialmente de Towa, la más inquieta de ambas.

Sus gemelas se arrebujaron una a la otra, mostrando nuevamente el fuerte vínculo que resultaba de compartir un vientre por meses.

Rin tragó saliva recordando lo que ocurrió después de su nacimiento.

—Las quiero —susurró con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo parte de la tristeza de ese momento.

Inspiró y contuvo las lágrimas, porque pronto volvería su compañero en esa desventura y lo alarmaría de sobremanera, empeorando la preocupación que ya tenía. Jaken-sama había sido muy bueno y no se lo merecía.

Si incluso no comentaba que había comido demasiado pescado —lo más sencillo que él conseguía atrapar.

Hizo una mueca al saber que ese día sería lo mismo. Jaken se había ido por aquel alimento, procurando presteza, además de la consideración con ella, sin deseos de encargarse de esa tarea. Después de apartarse de las niñas al nacer, ella no las dejaba fuera de su vista más que para aliviarse detrás de un árbol, comer o dormir unas pocas horas.

Se moriría si se separaban más del tiempo que le había tomado recuperarse del parto.

Agitó la cabeza, decidiendo cantar para borrar esos pensamientos y no ponerse como algunas de esas madres afligidas tras dar a luz.

Rin contempló a sus bebés y cogió aire. — _…en el bosque, en el viento, en mis sueños…_

Paró por una súbita calidez en el pecho.

— Sesshōmaru-sama —dijo alzando la cabeza. Como sospechaba, se hallaba ahí.

—Rin —le saludó él con un tono suave solo dedicado a tres criaturas en el mundo.

Sonrió mientras su esposo movía sus ojos analíticamente.

—Estamos bien —expresó dulce, comprendiendo su mirada sobre ellas.

—Towa, Setsuna, aquí está _papa_ —murmuró colocando sus manos en los diminutos cabellos de opuestos colores. Sentía un amor inmensurable por ellas.

Cuando elevó la vista Sesshōmaru-sama ya estaba a su lado, donde se arrodilló con sus acostumbrados movimientos aristocráticos.

Ella le entregó de una en una a las gemelas, que él podía sostener con más facilidad por su fuerza.

—Han crecido mucho, Jaken-sama ahora solo puede coger una a la vez. Pronto serán más grandes que él.

La diversión acompañada de lamento destelló en los orbes dorados de su esposo. Ella trató de no entristecerse o él lo olería y reaccionaría ante eso.

—La cachorra de Inuyasha ha nacido. Moroha.

—Es un nombre bonito. —Celebró guardando la desilusión de no poder verla, así como el posible futuro que seguía. En su lugar, sonriente se inclinó a tres de los seres más amados de su vida y besó las cabecitas de sus bebés. —Escucharon, mis amores, tienen una prima. Algún día pasarán grandes momentos juntas.

—Rin.

Ella sabía que él le comunicaba no alimentar sus esperanzas. Se limitó al silencio. El peligro no se había ido; era consciente de ello; de hecho, todas las noches le pedía lo contrario a las estrellas. Tenían que desaparecer, había sufrido mucho y quería ser feliz, pero, por sobre todo, deseaba vidas dichosas para sus niñas.

—Zero ha despertado a Kirinmaru.

Dejó de respirar unos segundos. Las palabras de él eran una advertencia.

—No abandonaremos la barrera.

Él le devolvió a las pequeñas con una molestia que únicamente ella percibía. No se alejaría si no se viera obligado.

Rin las acomodaba en el pasto justo cuando notó que su estola se alargaba.

—Sesshōmaru-sama.

Él usó sus garras para cortar esa extensión suya. No hubo sangre ni gesto de dolor.

Callada, Rin lo vio rodearlas a las tres con la delicadeza que solo ellas conocían.

—Se acerca el invierno —manifestó él tranquilamente.

El demonio que amaba se puso en pie, señal de que partiría de esa breve visita. Rin se apartó del cobijo del esponjoso manto blanco y se levantó también. Los ojos de él la siguieron intrigados.

Ella se colocó en puntas y su esposo entendió sus intenciones, facilitándole el acceso a su rostro.

Suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de él y con un ritmo lento compartieron un beso lleno de sentimientos contradictorios y complementarios. Amor, esperanza, incertidumbre, resignación, pena y valentía.

—Confío en mi anata —musitó separándose en el que podría ser el último o uno de tantos contactos por vivir.

Los ojos del padre de sus hijas parecieron adquirir una determinación que no estaba antes y él asintió. Luego, en aquellos orbes rápidamente cruzó una mirada que detuvo el corazón de Rin, porque _supo que habría algo más en el elaborado plan de él para proteger a sus seres más importantes_.

Escucharon unos murmullos que anunciaron el regreso del fiel seguidor del inudaiyōkai, el cual se dio la vuelta elevándose al cielo.

—Jaken —pronunció Sesshōmaru-sama imperioso, cambiando la tonalidad amable que había tenido con ella.

Rin vio al aludido depositar su carga en el pasto antes de saltar al “amo bonito” que se elevaba en el aire.

Como muchas veces en el pasado, ella los miró partir, observando esas espaldas que no habían cambiado con los años. Se sabía cada detalle de sus siluetas.

Los contempló hasta que desaparecieron en las nubes mojadas, con las que sus aromas se desprenderían de ambos.

Y se quedó esperando, algo a lo que estaba habituada.

Aunque tampoco estaba sola, ahora no tenía a Ah-Un a su lado, sino a los más bellos regalos que le había dado la vida después de perder a su familia a tierna edad.

Fue por el pescado y con la práctica avivó la fogata para asarlo. 

Mientras aguardaba que estuviese listo, se acomodó con las niñas y el pedazo de estola que su esposo había dejado con ellas, una de las muestras sutiles y significativas de su afecto.

Cuidando su pescado, siguió cantando como antes de ser interrumpida.

— _Sesshōmaru-sama, ¿dónde estarás?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> ¿Quién más sigue procesando menos de treinta minutos de información lanzada de golpe? Aunque se fue rápido el tiempo.  
> ¿Hasta cuándo sabremos si Rin se reunió con las niñas como insinuó Jaken y cómo terminó ella en el árbol? Al menos ya sé el destino de Inuyasha y Kagome.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Besos, Karo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Me sorprende haber escrito otra cosa, pero al ver el video con esos avances de la historia se prendió la inspiración y las ganas ja,ja,ja. Hay que aprovechar. Sea que Sess solo las dejara en el bosque un rato y vivieran juntos unos años, o no, les comparto esto.  
> La manera en que lo nombra Towa no es papá con acento, sino el modo en que muchos orientales pueden llamar de cariño a sus padres, lo usan más los niños pequeños. Supongo que por el periodo no corresponde el término, pero finjamos que durante el embarazo Kagome tuvo mucha influencia en Rin, que le pegó la palabra.
> 
> Espero que les gustara y que sigan deseando conmigo que ya sea primavera, para conocer el final del anime (con toda la familia reunida).  
> Besos.


End file.
